Light duty trucks known as pickup trucks that include a passenger compartment (frequently called the “cab”) and a rear compartment that includes a cargo area (frequently called the “box”) are widely used both by consumers and by businesses in a multitude of commercial applications because of their versatility to provide simultaneous transportation of passengers in the cab and transportation of payloads in the rear compartment. The payloads transported can include tools, materials and/or equipment. Tools may include all manner of landscaping tools that generally include extended handles for operation and manipulation by a human user such as shovels, rakes, and brooms.